Eternamente BLEACH!
by GriisleChan
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One-shots! dirigidos a los personajes que tanto queremos o tal vez no XD.. 2. Uryu y Ryuken: Por una miserable galleta paso todo! ese dia nuestro chibi Uryu perdio todo respeto y admiracion hacia su padre . LEAN :D
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas~ Aquii comenzare con una serie de chibi fics~ o conocidos aqui como one-shots y drabbles n.n seran de distintos personajes y las historian iran partiendo d lo q se me ocurra ninguno tendra relacion con el otro, es decir, seran historias a parte sin continuacion :D. XD, la idea? ps hacerlos reir un rato y de desahogarme escribiendolos cuando me viene la inspiracion xD no olviden dejan sus Review :3 esos mi inspiran a seguir ww sin mas q decir! aqui les dijo el 1ro! :D =_

_**Género: Comedia **_

_**Personajes/Parejas: Ichigo, Rukia y profesora**_

_**Titulo: La copia ¿Perfecta? **_

_**Summary: En un examen se observan a dos jóvenes muy confiados… la razón, se copiaban; pero al final no salió como esperaban. Lean! :D .Caso de la vida real! XD**_

* * *

><p>En el instituto de Karakura, ichigo y los demás estaban a punto de realizar su examen de matemática…<p>

-Bueno delincuentes!- si, esa era la profesora- El examen se realizara en parejas así que vallan agrupándose- la profesora había dado la condición para luego empezar a escuchar el sonido de las mesas moviéndose-EN SILENCIO!- y con un grito logro que los estudiantes se agruparan a como la misma pedia.

-Hey Ichigo- lo llamaba Rukia en voz baja haciendo que el pelinaranja la viese –Ponte conmigo en este examen!-le rogo un poco la chica, el suspiro y asintió aunque en realidad estaba un poco feliz, ya que no había estudiado nada, el día anterior se la paso entrenando. La pelinegra por otra parte también estaba aliviada, no había estudiado mucho (pero si un poco más que Ichigo) porque estuvo viendo un programa en la cosa que llaman "tv" en la casa de los Kurosaki.

Cuando al fin se habían agrupado Rukia le confiesa a Ichigo que en verdad ella no sabía mucho haciendo que el pelinaranja abriera los ojos como platos.

-Que! Y yo que tenía la esperanza de no reprobar! Porque yo tampoco se nada- había dicho para que la morena sacara un cuaderno y empezara a anotar algunas formulas detrás de la hoja…

-Bien!- la profesora había hablado, al momento de escucharla Rukia dejo de escribir y guardo su cuaderno rápidamente- El examen comienza! Espero con ansias sus patéticos exámenes! jajaja- anuncio la misma maléficamente para iniciar anotar los ejercicios en la pizarra dejando a la gran mayoría con una gota bajando de su nuca, vaya apoyo XD.

-Como se supone que lo haremos Rukia?- pregunto Ichigo en voz baja a la chica que copiaba confiablemente los ejercicios.

-Tranquilo! Con estas formulas tenemos-finalizo dejando un poco más tranquilo… Y así en un momento finalizaron su examen y entregaron su hoja.

-Muy bien! Kurosaki, Kuchiki- exclamo la profesora ojeando un poco el examen ya que ellos habían sido los primeros en terminar- Tomen asiento y nada de hablar con los demás!- advirtió la misma para que los dos shinigamis se fueran a sus puestos.

-Jijiji- reía por debajo Rukia sentándose- Te dije q iba a salir bien!- decía orgullosamente.

-Pues...Odio admitirlo pero tienes razón – suspiro aliviado el chico.

Luego de unos momentos Rukia se pone a divisar a la profesora que sostenía su examen y al observar bien…

-Ichigo!- lo llamo exaltada

-Que pasa enana?- pregunto el nombrado con fastidio

-Mi…ra ha..cia la profesoraa!- le dijo señalándole discretamente la hoja que sostenía la misma con un tono de miedo.

-Aja y eso… ah!- grito el pelinaranja mirando la dicha hoja con las formulas aun anotadas detrás

-NANIIII! HEMOS OLVIDADO BORRARLAS TOT- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

XD pobres, no esperen… esto mismo me paso a mi TOT nooooo!

FIN (? XDDD

* * *

><p><em>y bien? XD como notaron fue algo q nos paso a mi y a una amiga o.O jajaja fue muy gracioso despues de todo xD asi q quise escribirlo con Ichigo y Rukia :D q tal?<em>

**Proximo: **_Con nuestro Chibi Uryu como protagonista ww un one-shot relacion padre e hijo entre el y Ryuken xD esperenloo~! :D_

_Saludos a todoos! y grax por leer! =)_

_Deja tu Review~! :D haces a sta principiante feliz TwT jajajaja_

**_G_**_riisle**C**han :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Holaas! :3 aquii les traigo el 2do One-shot! ste es un poquitin mas largo xD espero les guste!_

_Disfruten~!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Género: Comedia, Familia<strong>_

_**Personajes/Parejas: Ishida Uryu, Ryuken, guardias de seguridad y más!**_

_**Titulo: Por una Galleta…**_

_**Summary: Por una miserable galleta, nuestro chibi Quincy se encontraba corriendo por todo el lugar. Ese día perdió todo respeto y admiración que tenia hacia su padre y descarto cualquier posibilidad y pensamiento de convertirse en guardia de seguridad. Leean! :DD**_

* * *

><p>Ishida Uryu, un chico joven, serio, atractivo, astuto y un sinfín de cosas más. Pero nuestro Quincy favorito tiene un recuerdo vergonzosomolesto/revoltoso que por mas que lo intente olvidar no ha podido y ni podrá muajajaja~( ?

-_Otra vez volví a soñar con lo mismo_-comento el pelinegro mirando el techo mientras estaba sentado en el sofá- _Por más tonto que sea me hizo pasar un mal rato…_-suspiro resignado, estiro su mano para tomar su reloj y mirar la hora, que marcada las 3:45am y con otro suspiro volvió su mirada al techo. En tan solo unos minutos Ishida se había quedado dormido haciendo volar su mente…..

Era un día como cualquiera en la ciudad de Karakura, un pequeño niño pelinegro y con lentes salía junto a su padre al supermercado para hacer las compras correspondientes, el padre del chico iba recordando las palabras de su cómo-se-llame esposa y madre de su hijo…

FlashBack

-_Ve al supermercado y tráeme lo de esta lista_- dándole una "pequeña" lista a su esposo- _Ah! y lleva al pequeño Uryu contigo_- y con un guiño le ordeno.

-_Porque tengo q llevarlo?-_ decía Ryuken con una voz fría

-_Porque… Yo lo digo…_ - fue la respuesta con la mirada más asesina que se puedan imaginar que la daba su esposa, con sartén en mano y un aura maligna haciendo que Ryuken agarrara al pequeño de 8 años y saliera prácticamente volando- _Así me gusta n.n_- y con una calidad sonrisa dijo la mujer

Fin del FlashBack

Al recordarlo Ryuken daba un suspiro de resignación, si, nadie podía con la mirada *especial* de su esposa. El chibi Uryu observaba todo con asombro y con una gran sonrisa era muy raro que su papa lo sacara de paseo, de seguro su mama uso su "ataque especial" contra él, si, de seguro fue así. En un momento ya padre e hijo se encontraban entrando a su destino, Ryuken tomo un carrito y ojeo la famosa lista.

-_A ver…primero están las aceitunas… que están en… aquí_!- Ryuken se dirigía al pasillo 4 en donde se encontraba su objetivo seguido por un Uryu que tenia rato intentando llamar la atención del mayor.

-_Papa! Papa!-_ seguía intentando ahora jalando la camisa del mismo mientras este colocaba el alimento en el carrito-_Papa!_- alzo un poco la voz, el mayor lo miro y bufo.

-_Que quieres?-_ y al fin el chibi uryu había obtenido su atención.

-_Quiero subir al carrito, anda! Anda!-_insistio poniendo carita de perrito bajo la lluvia, Ryuken solo lo miro con desagrado

-_Ve a jugar por ahí, déjame terminar de comprar_- y si el mayor continuo su camino dejando a su hijo un tanto triste. El pequeño, como se lo había dicho su padre, se fue a explorar mejor el lugar, primero fue al pasillo de las galletas que vio que estaba todo desordenado y como ordenado que era lo acomodo; en eso observa que un paquete estaba semi-abierto la tentación lo venció, era la única cosa que podía vencerlo según él, tomo una galleta de chispas de chocolate y se la llevo a la boca rápidamente. Un guardia de seguridad que se encontraba cerca se acerco a preguntarle lo que hacía, pero el pequeño Quincy tuvo tan mala suerte que tenia migajas alrededor de su cara…

-_Aja! Con que hurtando galletas niño! Tan pequeño y ya andas en las malas andadas_ – le grito señalándolo, el chibi uryu tenía un poco de miedo intento correr pero el sujeto lo tomo por los hombros- _Niños malos como tu deben ser castigados_- continuo con sus juicio el sujeto.

-_No no_!- se batía el pequeño- _Suélteme! Yo soy un Quincy toma tu lugar!_- gritaba defendiéndose.

_-Eh? No de que hablas niño y será mejor que te calles_- lo levanto a su altura y se lo llevo.

-_Suéltame Bastardooo!-_ continuaba batiéndose el pelinegro.

-_Ahh además de ladrón también eres un mal educado! No me sorprende vándalo!_ – lo regañaban

Ryuken quien escuchaba el escándalo no hacía caso omiso solo pensaba "pobre al quien le pertenezca ese niño escandaloso". Volviendo al chibi Quincy, que había logrado soltarse del agarre del guardia, corría por todas partes huyendo del mismo y tirando varios alimentos y hasta las famosas torres de latas que siempre se observan en lugares así, el sujeto lo perseguía e intentaba no caerse, cosa que no fue sencillo, caía en cada momento llenándose de salsa, harina, etc! Las personas con quien se tropezaba solo les gritaban "hey!" "que haces idiota" "ya no eres un niño!" "madura!" y muchas cosas más…

-_Mocoso insolente ven aquí!-_ gritaba siguiendo con la caza del chico-_Necesito apoyo, cambio_- había sacado su radio y contactado apoyo sin dejar de correr, dicho apoyo llego de inmediato uniéndose a la corrida. Uryu que ya se empezaba a cansar, no lo había hecho gracias a los entrenamientos de su abuelo, no comprendía porque ese señor lo perseguía por una miserable galleta que muerto de hambre era._. . Y sin darse cuenta el pobre chico ya se encontraba rodeado de todos los guardias mientras se acercaba el sujeto que inicialmente lo perseguía.

-_Te tengo!-_ le grito para luego cargarlo y llevarlo a una oficia y meterlo en una habitación que se encontraba en dicho lugar. En eso llega la encargada a preguntar qué había sucedido…

-_Señora! Atrapamos a un vándalo!-_ decía orgullosamente el oficial con mucho respeto.

-_Vándalo! Como así? Que robo! Hay lastimadoos!-_ soltó las preguntas un tanto exaltada y preocupada.

-_Pues… se comió una galleta sin antes pagarla_!- respondió con el mismo orgullo haciendo que bajara una gota por la cien de la superiora.

-_Y… de cuanto más o menos es la edad del "vándalo_"- pregunto de nuevo con los brazos cruzados.

-_Uhh_-pose pensativa por parte del guardia- _no debe pasar de los 10 años, alrededor de 8 años señora_- respondió inocentemente

-_Oh dios .-._ –llevando una mano a su frente- _De nuevo atrapando a inocentes niños?_

-_Pero señora! Así es como empiezan! Primero será una galleta y luego un auto o hasta peor!_- exclamaba el sujeto con un poco de desesperación.

-_Es solo un niño!-_grito-_Tráiganlo aquí_- ordeno para que así llevaran a ella un uryu bastante enojado- _Perdona pequeño, en un momento avisaremos a tus padres para que vengan por ti_- y así se dirigió a un micrófono- Tururu ~ *Sonido de altavoz*[estamos cortos de presupuesto entiendan xD] _atención! Un niño que rodea de los 8 años, cabello negro, lentes y ojos claros se encuentra en la oficina principal, por favor los representantes del mismo vengan por él, gracias_- se termino por escuchar en todo el lugar- _Listo! Ya vendrán por ti_- dijo acercándose al chico de nuevo_- Disculpa todos los inconvenientes_- esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo al oficial.

Ryuken que había escuchado fue directo hacia la dicha oficina, no había duda que ese era su hijo! . Al llegar se encuentra con él y con el resto que lo acompañaban..

-_Buenas Tardes señor_- hizo una reverencia la superiora- _Es el padre de este niño?_- pregunto mientras señalaba al pequeño uryu

-_Depende… Bueno si._._ – luego cayó en cuenta- _No me diga que el provoco todo el desastre de afuera!_- exaltado/enojado miro a Uryu.

-_N-no se preocupe fue un mal entendido_- intento calmarlo la mujer- _Ade-demas no hay heridos jeje._

-_Este tipo es un maniacoo! Solo fue una galleta!_- grito Uryu de la nada señalando al hombre.

-_Que dijiste? Enano insolente_!- le devolvió el grito.

-_Olvídenlo! Vámonos Uryu!-_ ordeno Ryuken saliendo del lugar que fue seguido por su hijo.

-_Y… ahora que hacemos con los daños señora?-_ ya calmado preguntaba el sujeto.

-_Que más! Usted de hará responsable_- le grito ahora la superiora entregándole una escoba a él y al resto, ellos se vieron las caras- _Que esperan! Vallan vallan!_- y como si fueran sirvientes les ordeno con un carácter muy distinto al que uso con los Ishida

Volviendo a ellos, ya habían salido del local y se dirigían a su casa…

-_Vaya Problema que me causas…_ - susurro Ryuken

-_Es tu culpa por no dejarme subir al carrito!-_ y esa fue la primera vez que Uryu le grito su padre y luego de esa vinieron miles xD

…

Luego de ese dia Ryuken tomo notas:

*_NUNCA! Llevar a Uryu a lugares públicos_

_*Superar el miedo hacia la mirada de su esposa_

_*comprar un auto_

_*Cambiar a Uryu por un perro, ah no le daban alergia, mejor un canario: D. no espera… su esposa no se lo permitirá jamás u.u _

Y porque no? Uryu también tomo sus propias notas:

_*JAMAS ir con Ryuken a lugares públicos_

_*Dejar de ser tan ordenado_

_*aprender a correr más rápido_

_*NUNCA convertirse en guardia de seguridad_

_*al ver uno escupirle (cosa que hizo un par de veces, luego les dedico una mirada fría)_

_*los supermercados apestan_

_**FIN :3 **_

_**(Por ahora o.o)**_

* * *

><p><em>Y bn~? q les pareciio? =) recuerden q soy novata y no soy perfecta T.T ame las notas xD jaja espero q ustedes igual owo no se si son reales pero wee salio d mi mente xD<em>

_muchas grax a los que dejaron Review ;) y a los q leyeron y no dejaron tambn xD _

**_Umee-chan _**_ps es cierto xD olvide eso tan importante T.T staba q lloraba y mataba a mi compañera ¬¬ xD pero wee ya paso jajaja grax por el Review :D y espero te haya gustado ste :3_

**_KarenUrquiiola _**_jajaja sii! es q mi compañera, con la q hize el examen, copio las formulas pero al final olvido borrarlas u.u staba q la mataba XD pero igual se nos olvido a las 2 xD jajaja grax igual por el Review! y tambn espero q te haya gustado ste =)_

**_Proximo: _**_Como serian nuestros personajes favoritos si su personalidad fuera totalmente distinta o.o.. ESPERENLO! :D_

_saludos~! con un Review haces que sta chibi autora se apure en actualizar ;) (? XDD_

**_G_**_riisle**C**han_


End file.
